


Consequences

by karaokegal



Category: CSI-NY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/">mmom</a>, Day 28.<br/>Originally posted to LJ on May 28, 2009. </p><p>Very vague spoilers for season five. Takes place some time after Green Piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [mmom](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/), Day 28.  
> Originally posted to LJ on May 28, 2009. 
> 
> Very vague spoilers for season five. Takes place some time after Green Piece.

Mac had made his decision; he’d let Danny go.

It was the right thing to do, but all decisions have consequences. For Mac, it’s regrets, accompanied by memories of what will never happen again.

He rubs himself through his boxers, thinking of all the times Danny showed up at his door, too wound up to talk, but letting Mac know what he needed. With them it was never about the words.

It was crazy and dangerous; he should be relieved it’s over. Instead he replays the scenes over and over, wondering what he’ll do now.

Probably a lot of this.


End file.
